


Hairy Harry

by Laora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, just more silliness, ooooooooooold story cross-posted from FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora
Summary: Sirius accidentally names the Potters' first-born son.





	Hairy Harry

It was a little less than nine months after Lily Evans Potter announced that she was pregnant. She was excited, James was ecstatic, the Marauders were supportive, and Lily’s friends, Sarah and Laurie, were going haywire getting ready for the new baby to arrive.

It was July 30 th , 1980 at 11:30 pm, and Lily looked ready to burst. Finally, James insisted that they all go to bed. The Potters retreated to their room down the hall, and the rest camped out on the living room floor. Everybody fell asleep quickly.

At precisely 3:47 am on July 31, a blood-curdling scream ripped through the Potter home. The remaining Marauders jumped up, their wands out. The girls were not far behind them. James’ voice came from down the hallway-

“Somebody Floo St. Mungo’s!”

Sarah bolted for the large fireplace in the den, grabbed the green powder, threw it in, and yelled, “St. Mungo’s!”

A moment later, she stepped out of the fireplace. Nobody but a very sleepy-looking secretary was in the lobby. “What is it?” she asked Sarah tiredly.

“I think my friend’s in labor-“

“Where is she?” The secretary asked, sitting up.

“Godric’s Hollow.”

She nodded, scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, tapped it with her wand, and it disappeared. “Somebody will be there shortly.”

Sarah nodded, and Flooed back to the Potter home. Nobody was on the living room, so she raced down the hall toward the bedroom.

“They’re coming,” she panted to James. He nodded his thanks, and turned back to Lily.

Five minutes later, a knock sounded at the front door, and Sirius rushed to answer it. Five Mediwizards walked in.

“Everybody out,” one of them said professionally. Not daring to argue, the six moved out of the room and closed the door.

The next eight hours were the slowest and most excruciating any of them had ever experienced. James refused to eat anything, and paced in front of the bedroom door. 

Finally, at 11:52 am, a baby’s cry came from behind the closed door. The six froze. After a little bit, one of the Mediwizards opened the door and said, “You can come in now.”

James didn’t need telling twice. He banged into the bedroom, arriving at Lily’s side in seconds. She was holding a baby boy in her arms, and James thought that he, along with his wife, was the most beautiful thing in the world. His newborn son had stopped crying, and now was staring around the room with enormous green eyes. Lily’s eyes.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Lily asked, exhausted but happy. “What should we name him?”

“Prongslet!” Sirius said randomly from behind James. Lily stared at him. “He looks just like James!”

James had to admit that Sirius had a point. Aside from his eyes and a slight difference in his nose, his son was a carbon copy of himself.

“No, Sirius, I’m not naming my firstborn son ‘Prongslet’.” Lily said, glaring at him, then turning his attention back to her baby boy, gently stroking the untidy black hair already growing on his head. 

“Alright then,” Sirius said, thinking hard, “How about Hairy?”

Lily thought for a moment. “Yes, Harry is a good name. Harry. Harry Potter. I like that.”

“Lily, I was…” Sirius began, but decided against it. He didn’t want to get on Lily Potter’s bad side any more than he already was. If she liked it, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Lils?” James asked tentatively, “How were you planning on spelling that?”

She gave him an odd look. “H-a-r-r-y, duh. How else would I…” the she realized. “BLACK!” she roared, causing Sirius to whimper, Harry to start crying again, the Mediwizards to jump, and the rest to roar with laughter.

“I was kidding, Lily,” Sirius said quickly, while she worked to calm down Harry.

“You…you…” she said angrily, finally quieting Harry, but then trailed off. “I love it! Harry Potter! Harry James Potter! Yes!”

Sirius stared at her. “You do realize that he’s going to get Hairy Harry jokes, right?”

“Seriously, Sirius,” Lily said, grinning, “If he’s anything like either of his parents, he’d hex them into next week!”

James stood up a bit straighter. “She’s right! He’ll start the next generation of the Marauders! We can teach him our secret ways, he’ll make awesome friends, and leave a legacy behind when he leaves Hogwarts, just like we did!” He knelt down and grasped his son’s hand. “Do you, Harry James Potter, accept your mission as the next Marauder.”

Harry began to cry once again, and Lily slapped James’ hand away. “You’re scaring him!” she said, now glaring at her husband. James ignored her.

“We’ll have to teach him all the secret passageways at Hogwarts, obviously, and he can take the Cloak and Map with him when he goes off to school! Then he can drive the teachers crazy, just like we did!” He high-fived Sirius, “This’ll be great!” 

The Mediwizards were now staring at James oddly. Lily glanced at Remus, who rolled his eyes. “Guys, let’s just concentrate on bringing him up for the next eleven years before we talk about sending him off to Hogwarts…”

“He’ll be in Gryffindor, of course,” James said, clearly not listening to a word Remus was saying, “There’s no other place for a Potter!”

“James, will you shut up?” Lily asked him, annoyed.

“Nope!” he said cheerfully, and went on, “We’ll have to tell him to call McGonagall ‘Minnie’, that drove her crazy…”

Remus cast a Silencing Charm on James. His mouth continued moving for a moment before he realized that no sound was coming out. He spun around and glared at Remus, who was putting his wand back into his pocket, smirking. James’ eyes narrowed.

“James Potter, don’t even  _ think  _ about it!” Lily said angrily, finally calming Harry down again.

After being silently threatened extensively by James, Remus finally removed the charm. James then continued to babble on about how Harry would be the teachers’ worst nightmare, and be exactly like his father. Lily wasn’t listening, and instead observed Harry. 

He was watching, wide-eyed, as his father gesticulated wildly about something or other. Lily smiled. “You know what I think?” she said, “I think you’ll be more like me. You’ll be like your dad, sure, but you won’t be loud and obnoxious like he was. Well, he still is, but…” she let the sentence hang.

Harry, bored, fell asleep in her arms. “I’m expecting wonderful things from you, honey,” Lily said softly, and also drifted off to sleep.


End file.
